A Hitman, a Biker, and a Bouncer
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: Niko, Johnny, and Luis are reunited again to fight the Pegorino's. Chapter 6 out now! Jeremy Pegorino reveals his fail-safe and tries to kill our beloved criminals! please review.
1. Chapter 1 : Who bugged my car?

A Hit man, a Biker, and a Bouncer

_**Chapter 1, Niko: Who bugged my car?**_

It was hot and sunny day in middle park east, and in the middle of the heatwave stood Niko Bellic beside his trusty orange Infernus, a car that was given to him from his gay friend Bernie crane, which he got from his boyfriend, deputy mayor Bryce dawkins.

Ever since the death of Jimmy Pegorino in the hands of Niko himself, the Pegorino mafia family was dismantled, and Niko took advantage of this and robbed the money of the Pegorino family in Jimmy's estate in Westdyke along with Little Jacob, Packie Mcreary and Roman, he split the money with the three of them. For Packie, he used it to take care of his ma. for Little Jacob, he used the money to build a new cafe. And for Roman, he used it to support Mallorie and his new born baby daughter. Niko tried to forget about Kate and move on with life. For now he is still able to mask his sadness. To save his loved ones from even more harm, Niko decided to put away his life as a hit man and worked with Roman's new luxury cab depot, and that has given him a nice steady income for, although the pain of losing Kate still haunts his memory, Niko vowed to never work for the mob ever again.

Niko had no job today so he decided to hang out with his bowling loving cousin Roman, so he pulled out his whiz wireless cellphone and dialed in Roman's number. He waited for a few beeps until. "Ladies, this is Roman Bellic, but i guess you already know that, Leave a message." It went into his voice mail. Ironic, because sometimes Roman was the one calling Niko over and over just to ask him to go bowling. "I'll try little jacob, if he's not to high on that weed of his." Niko said dialing Lil' Jacob's number. He waited then "I an i be busy right now man, leave i a message." Voice mail again!, "I'm starting to look pathetic now." Niko said. He got desperate and dialed Brucie's number. "Can't talk right now, pushing it to the max!" voice mail... again, Niko wasn't the type of guy who likes to sit around in his couch and watch 'I'm rich' on MeTV, so he decided to clean up his car, so he got a towel and got in the car to clean out the crap.

"man, there's lots of shit in here, what have i been doing?" Niko said to himself seeing the car was a mess, it had empty soda bottles in the carpets, burger shot wrappers, and bullet shells. "Better clean this up." Niko said and he got his towel and cleaned up the car. He threw out all the junk into the pavement, cleaned up the carpets, and dusted out the windshield. After two hours of cleaning, Niko reached into his phone to check what time it is. As he was about to pick it up, the phone fell to the bottom of the steering wheel. He looked down and saw his phone and picked it up, Then he saw something odd, he bend down again and saw a cable connected to a microphone. "what the hell?" He had been bugged! "shit shit shit shit" His mind was racing with thoughts about what sort of information the bugger got from him, after all he has been using that car very often. Niko couldn't waste anytime, he had to figure out who bugged him and kill them before the information falls into the police or feds or anything else for that matter. He thought of all the possible suspects and figured one out. "Florian.." He quickly jumped to the first suspect, the person who gave him the car, Florian or as he liked to be called 'Bernie crane'.

He got in his car, ripped off the microphone and stored it in the dashboard, he stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed his way to Florian's house. Niko did not liked to be betrayed, and knowing the bugger was Florian just made him angrier. He tore through the rush hour traffic and headed towards Middle park west, Bernie's house.

"Florian! Open the door!" Niko said knocking on Florian's door. "yes, yes I'm coming." Florian said in his usual feminine voice. "why hello Niks, what a surprise! why don't you come in." He said, "Gladly." Niko said looking at Florian in disgust, he came inside and shut the door and locked it. "um, why don't we just leave it open Niko, you know to get some air." Florian said feeling scared and looking sweaty. "You dirty backstabbing prick!" he said pointing a gun at Florian. "aaaahh! Wha..what the hell n..Niko?" He said crouching and covering his face on the ground. "you know what I'm talking about Florian! You double crossed me!" Niko said in a very angry tone. "i..i..i didn't do anything! Don't kill me!" He said, "you put a microphone in my car! You tried to get information from me! Give it up!" Niko said still pointing the gun at him. "What car?" Florian said feeling confused, "the one you gave to me, Bryce's car!" Niko said "You bugged me for that hypocrite deputy mayor did you!" Niko said. "why would i do that? I'm your friend, Niko!" Florian said, Niko froze and thought that no way Florian could of done it, and he doesn't have to be a genius to know that his old friend wouldn't betrayed him, he fell to the ground and threw away his gun. "N..Niko?" Florian said opening his eyes to see Niko sitting on the ground looking sorry. "i..I'm sorry Florian." He said, "i..its okay niks, I'm okay, the question is are you?" Florian asked feeling slightly relieved. "I will be once i killed the rat that bugged me!" Niko said, "you got to calm down Niko, now tell me what happened." Florian said. "i found a microphone under the car you gave me, Bryce's car." Niko said, "a microphone?" Florian asked, "yes the ones people use to find out secret information." Niko replied. "well it must've been a practical one, so it's possibly connected directly to cellphone or some kind." "a cellphone? So we can track it?" "yes i think, but we need an expert in tracking down a specific frequency." Florian said, "you know any?" Niko asked. "i think so, an old war friend going by the name Viktor, he lives somewhere around Dukes." Florian said. "Let's go find him shall we?" Niko said getting ready to track down the snitch.

Niko and Florian got into Niko's car going over to dukes and finding this so called Viktor. "So, Niko?" Florian said smiling, "still having anger issues i see? There's this good anger management class in Algonquin that could sooth your nerves." "heh, i think I'm better off without it Florian, the anger keeps me at work." Niko said laughing and obviously not interested. "i doubt it Niks, we should have a spa day sometime, you know to make you less stressed." Florian added. "Yeah whatever Bernie, oh and um.. sorry for what happened back there." Niko said feeling guilty once again. "oh, don't worry Niko, i got used to being pointed with a gun." He said, "you ever thought about Darko?" Niko said , "i try not to Niko, you should learn to let go of your past and try looking to your future." Florian said looking concerned, "Yeah sure, if i had one". Niko found himself driving around Dukes, "oh were here! Where's this Viktor guy lives anyway?" Niko asked "Umm,, oh! He lives around Meadow hills." They drove over to meadows hills to confront Viktor.

They arrive in an old electronics store in Meadows hills, "Stop here Niko!" Florian said, and Niko parked near the Electronics store. "Viktor.. open up! It's Bernie!" Florian said knocking on the old door of the store, eventually a man came out, he seem to be in his late thirty's, he looks Serbian just like Niko and Florian, he was wearing torn jeans and a tank top and he smells like he takes a bath in a pile of shit. "what do you want this time Bernie?" He said in a grumpy old voice, "my friend Niko here needs a favor." Florian said, "What do you need boy?" Viktor asked looking at Niko, "i need you to track this for me." Niko said handing the microphone over to Viktor, "sorry can't help you." He said almost right away, "Yes you will." Niko said pointing his gun at Viktor. "okay okay! Chill out! come in." Viktor said, "you are really intimidating Niko." Florian said looking at Niko with an odd smile. They came inside the store and followed Viktor to a back room, and inside the room shows radio's and flatscreens hanging on the walls showing routes to several places in Liberty city. "i'm guessing you're not just any store owner eh?" Niko said looking around the room, "of course not, i was in the war, and worked as a tracker, and tapped into the radio frequency of anyone, really fun job if you ask me." Viktor said "yeah..no doubt." Niko said sarcasticly. "so, track it." Niko said "get straight to the bussiness i see, sure sure i got you, gimme that thing." Viktor said, and Niko handed over the microphone, "ah, i see i see, i'll be done in about 5 minutes." He said, Niko had a very impressed look on, "this guy's good." He said to Florian, and Florian nodded and said "i told you so."

"here we go, here's a GPS for you, the target is a cellphone, and i should mention it's moving around Alderney City." Viktor said, "Alderney eh? well thank you for your help vik." Niko said handing Viktor $1000, Viktor simply nodded and got back inside the room. Niko and Florian exited the store and headed back to Niko's car. "Florian, sorry for causing so much trouble." Niko said "That's okay niks, either way i haven't had this much excitement since the time i fell into the lake in middle park, so, thank you actually." Florian said "Hehe, okay, i guess i'll drop you off in your apartment then." Niko said "Can't i come with you?" Florian said "No, I don't want to cause you any more trouble, besides i think Alderney's going to get pretty messy after this." Niko said.

After dropping off Florian in his apartment, Niko went straight to Alderney city to confront the rat and eventually if everything goes smoothly, Kill him.


	2. Chapter 2 : I don't talk to pigs!

A Hitman, a Biker, and a Bouncer

_**Chapter 2, Johnny: I don't talk to pigs**_

"Get those deadbeats, brothers!" Johnny Klebitz screamed, while riding his Hexer motorcycle with Terry thorpe, Clay simons and The remains of the Lost MC, they were on a high speed chase on the Plumbers skyway in Alderney city. Johnny was once again chasing members of the Angels of death, this time because the A.O.D. did a random attack on the Lost, and the chase was on! "Hey johnny! Take these and give em' hell!" Terry said handing over pipe bombs to Johnny, "thanks Terrence!" He said taking one pipe bomb from Terry, "the deadbeats going the wrong way!, get em' johnny! Will fire at em' from here!" The road captain, Clay simons said, "Alright brothers! Let's beat the shit out of em'!" Said johnny going onto oncoming traffic chasing the A.. he continued dodging the incoming cars and trucks, and waited for a clear shot at the Bikers, Eventually Terry and Clay shot some the Gang members in the head and they fell over. "Eat my dust deadbeats!" Johnny said to the dead bikers, He turned around and saw a big six wheeler in front of him. "Shit!" He said before narrowly escaping the crash. "Ha! You losers don't even know how to ride a bike!" One of the bikers said looking back at johnny and mocking him, Johnny was pissed but then, a truck slamed the deadbeat clear off the pavement and sent the biker falling off Plumbers skyway towards his certain death. And with that only one biker left, Johnny went after him as they went off the plumbers skyway into the small city roads, with Terry and Clay behind him, this is one screwed deadbeat. Johnny came closer and closer to the biker, and with that he pulled the trigger, and with three seconds left before it explodes Johnny threw it in front of the biker and he pressed the handbrake of his motorcycle. While the biker got off his Bike as it exploded, sending him bouncing off the pavement and seriously injuring him. Johnny came to see the biker with Terry and Clay, he looked down at him and spit at his face then said "Alright deadbeat spill it, we had a truce, no more gang wars no more killings, so what the hell did we possibly do to piss you dickheads off?" Johnny said to the dying biker now bleeding in every possible part in his body, "ah! the Lost ain't nothin' no more! we got something big in our hands, the Pegorino's are gonna help us and kill you assholes! You losers think you're big? Well were gonna be a whole lot bigger and then were gonna..." BAM! Johnny shot him in the head before he could be disgusted even further with his blattering bullshit. "so brothers? What the hell was that?" Johnny asked pointing at the dead biker, "The pegorino's? That small time craphead mafia family? That family's dead!" Terry said, "Well their don died a few months ago, the family might of came back together." Clay added, "Screw them, i don't care if a bunch of cigar smoking guido scumbags wanna come here and take over the world, as long as they don't mess with the Lost MC!" Johnny said. "Hell yeah brother Lost MC!" Terry and Clay said. "alright brothers, better be heading home now." Said johnny going back home. "later john boy." Terry said

Johnny and the Lost MC haven't had that much excitement since they killed their former president, Billy grey in the Alderney state correctional facility. In fact, all the Lost MC have been doing was just getting together and get drunk. Johnny too did not want to go to war again, and he's actually been doing pretty good for himself in these last few months, he had been working with Angus to make custom choppers and import them over to Japan with the help of Malc, and with the money he earned, he turned Brian jeremy's old apartment into his own private clubhouse equipped with a bar. Ashley also says she doing good at rehab and is due to finish very soon. So life is going great for johnny, but that encounter with the deadbeat left chills down his spine.

As johnny rides home he is having a feeling someone is following him, everytime he looks on his rearview mirror he sees the same orange Infernus following him, so he decided to make a break for it and ride full speed, he tore through the alderney traffic and ignores the traffic lights. These days johnny just feels really paranoid and riding his bike is the only thing keeping him sane. He felt that he lost the guy following him, eventually he arrived at his house in Tudor. "Ah, home sweet home." He said, he walked to the front door, which was now fixed, and before he opened the door.. WHACK! He was hit with a gun handle "what the fuck?" He said and he pulled the arm of the attacker and threw him inside his house, Johnny haven't turned on the lights yet, so he can't get a clear view of the attacker yet. They continued trading punches, Johnny took a few good hits himself, and he tought to himself "this guys pretty good." The attacker pulled out his gun and johnny quickly grabbed his hand and tried to take the gun of his hand and then he accidentaly hit the light switch. Then it revieled who the attacker was, "you! You're that...that um.. slav guy!" Johnny said because he forgotten his name, the attacker was wearing a tracksuit with blue jeans, just like all the slav's in Liberty city. " and you! The biker! What was you're name? Johnny something?" "Klebitz, you polack asshole!" "Its Niko, greaseball dickhead!"

Johnny was ready to strike whenever, Niko too was pointing his gun at johnny and ready to shoot. "came to collect that asshole guido, Ray boccino's money right?" Johnny said refering to the time he made that diamond deal with Niko, which unsurprisingly goes horribly wrong and made Johnny ran away with the money, and he was never seen again by Niko. "No, and to be clear i didn't like Ray either, and i killed him a while ago." Said Niko "Jesus, your one hardcore slav." Johnny said impressed at Niko for killing off Ray. "so, what did you come here for?" Asked Johnny, "You! You bugged my car! You're a rat and you sold me out!" Niko said, "woah woah dude, i didn't sell anyone out and i don't talk to pigs!" Johnny said despising the fact that people would believe he was a rat. "well how do you explain this?" Said Niko holding out the microphone, "what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" said johnny not recognizing that ear piece at all, "i found this thing in my car! And i tracked it down to your phone!" Niko said "My phone?" "yes, gimme your phone!" said Niko pointing the gun to intimidate Johnny. "Whatever, Here." Johnny said handing over his phone, Niko opened the menu and clicked the phonebook, he looked at the very bottom of the list and saw the name 'bryce's bug'. "what's this you dick?" Said Niko holding the phone to Johnny's face "that's the bug i put inside Bryce Dawkins' car, so what? You're not Bryce" Said Johnny curiously "Well guess what man? Bryce's car was given to me!" Said Niko who got all the prove he needed. Johnny was surprised "But i didn't know that! And i didn't do it to sell you out! I never talk to pigs, and the only reason i did it was to take one of them down!" Johnny said, "who? bryce?" asked Niko "Yeah, there's this congressman guy, real weirdo if you ask me, he told me to put a bug inside Bryce's car, that orange Infernus right?" Johnny said "Yeah, that's right." Niko said, "well then don't point that gun at me dude! I'm not a rat!" Johnny said, Niko tought for a second, Johnny just stood there and waited for Niko to come to a conclusion, "well, i guess your story checks out, whatever." Niko said putting his gun away looking embarresed and dissapointed. "thanks man." Said johnny "it was just a misunderstanding, so pretend i was never here." Niko said as he went through the door. Johnny stopped him when he said "Wait! I've got something to discuss." "what?" Niko said "Do you know about the Pegorino's?" Johnny asked refering to earlier today, Niko just stood there as if he was frozen, then he said "Yes, i know them." "well, earlier today some rival gang biker told me he was working with those guidos." Johnny said "The pegorino's are dead, i killed all of them" Said Niko. Johnny was once again impressed then he said "well, that's not what he said.", "Look man, i might be a heartless murdering illegal immigrant, but i am not stupid and the pegorino's are dead, period." Niko said, "well, if you need some help or if i need yours here's my number." Said Johnny handing over his phone number. "sure man, see you soon." Said Niko before going out of Johnny's house and back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Madman's Plan

A Hitman, a Biker, and a Bouncer

_**Chapter 3, Niko: A Madman's Plan**_

Niko found out that no one was bugging his car, and that gave him a sense of relief. But something else was now screwing his mind, Johnny mentioned that the Pegorino's were back and trying to take over again, Niko thought that was impossible since the death of their Don and alleged dismemberement of the family, so he tought to himself that there was no problem at all. Niko went out of Alderney through the booth tunnel and is now heading to Florian's house to inform him of the situation.

He still feels guilty of threatning Florian again. He wanted to apologize to Florian, so to make it up to him, Niko decided to hang out with him, as a friend of course. Niko wanted to bring Roman along too so the three of them can relive the old days. He pulled up his cellphone and punched in Roman's number, and eventually "Ladies, this is Roman bellic, but i guess you already know that, leave a message." It went to his voicemail once again, Niko decided to pick up Florian first then go pick up Roman.

he eventually arrived at Florian's. when he got to the front door though, it was busted down. Someone has broken into Florian's house! Niko quickly got inside and pulled out his gun, he looked around, "Florian! Florian! Where the hell are you?" He screamed around the house, then he saw a letter in the 'welcome' mat. The letter says..

_Dear, Mr. Bellic_

_We've taken your gay friend and your fat cousin to east hook in Broker, we want you to trade yourself for these two, we will be waiting till sun down, come alone or we will kill them _

_From,_

_Jimmy's brother, Jeremy Pegorino_

Niko was in shock, Johnny was right, the Pegorino's are back! He felt a mixture of anger and fear, the brother of Jimmy Pegorino is the new don of a more stronger Pegorino family, his cousin is once again kidnapped along with his friend, he is in trouble and so are they, he had to go and kill the Pegorino's again, but if he does then more of these scumbags will come and do more shit to his family. He knew what to do, he reached his phone and called Johnny Klebitz.

"Hello? Who is this?" Johnny answered "It's Niko" "Oh, you called sooner then i'd expected, what do you want slav?" Johnny said. "i need you to help me kill a bunch of assholes!" Niko said "i was hoping for a more casual bussiness meeting, but it's my profession anyway, what happened dude?" Johnny said "they kidnapped my friend and my cousin and took them to east hook, and they demand ransom." Said Niko "what's the ramsom?" Johnny said "My head." Niko said "i'm sure that'l look real nice on their wall man." Said johnny "no time for jokes! you greaseball dickhead! you going or not?" Asked Niko now looking very angry, "take it easy man, i'm going, where's the meet?" Asked Johnny "At east hook, but meet me at BOABO first." Niko said "okay man, see you there." Said johnny feeling excited "Bring some of your grease monkey biker friends too, friend." Niko said "way ahead of you amigo." Johnny said back.

Niko hurried up into his car and went to BOABO in Broker, he tought to himself, yet again his family is kidnapped by mobsters, why can't they leave him and his family alone? Well he'll have to finish off the last heir to the Pegorino throne and burn the rest of them down, to ensure the safety of his family and friends. He wasn't so sure of having a biker gang he never met before, to be his backup on this rescue mission, but Playboy X once told him that Johnny was one crazy white boy and he likes to blow things up, and if that's how he rolls, then he's perfect for the job.

Niko arrived in BOABO near Brucie's house, he waited there for the bikers, eventually he heard a big roar of what seems to be a dhiarrea stricken herd of wildebeast's, and there they were, four choppers appeared before him. A recognizable face was in front of the pack leading a black man and a white bearded male all dressed in tight leather jackets bearing the insignia of the Lost brotherhood. "what's up slav? Glad to see me?" Johnny said "i wish i could man." Niko said smiling. "any sign of the guido's?" Johnny said, "no, not yet i can't be sure, stay here and take a lookout, if i start shooting, give them hell." Niko said coldly, "alright brothers? You know the drill!" Johnny said, Terry and Clay nodded and the looks on their faces said everything. "good, here take this, take them out if the shit goes down." Said Niko handing over a sniper rifle to Terry, "know how to man a rifle?" asked Niko "like a fish knows how to swim boy! I got you covered." Terry said. "okay, i'm going in." Niko said as he walks down towards east hook, the first place he arrived in Liberty city.

As he walks through the place, he did not see Florian or Roman, the only thing he saw was big containers, lots of them, then after a while he heard a familliar voice. "hmmmppphhh!" Roman, apparently bound and gagged is somewhere near him, "Roman! Roman! Where are you?" he said looking all over the place, then suddenly behind him he felt a gun was being pointed on the back of his head. "that's right buddy move, come with me." A pegorino goon got him, he had no choice but to obey the man's orders. He was being lured into a big place with even more containers everywhere, Pegorino's goons are also everywhere. "boss, the slavic guy is here!" One of the goons said to a man, "ah yeah, Niko Bellic is it?" The man said, Niko tought to himself, that this guy must be Jeremy pegorino! He has the same features as Jimmy, he was fat, short but has whiter hair and was wearing a simillar guido suit as Jimmy. "who's asking?" Niko responded "the brother of the man you killed you bastard!" he said slapping Niko in the face, "Who's your brother? Can you remind me?" Niko said further mocking Jeremy, "oh i'll remind you alright." Jeremy said with an evil smile upon his face, and with that he signaled his goons to bring in Florian and Roman. "Florian! Roman!" Niko said upon the sight of them, bound and gagged. "yep, that's right you disloyal prick, i went to Venturas for 5 months and guess what i found out when i went home?" Jeremy said. "you were pregnant?" Niko said laughing at him, "Hahaha, you're very funny you know that?" Jeremy said "i try." Niko replied. "well try this, after 5 months in Venturas i went home and found out my house was robbed of everything! You killed my brother Jimmy and stole my money! So gimme back my money or i'll fucking kill your friends and hang your head up on my wall!" Jeremy said, "big talk for a man who's broke." Niko said "You think i don't know where you live?" Jeremy said looking to Niko's eyes "no, i don't think so." Niko said back at jeremy with no hint of fear what so ever. "well we do, it seems my brother wasn't too good at being Don eh? The idiot, if i was here i would rule this entire city, and the only people still obeying the orders of the Pegorino's now are just a bunch of grease monkeys called the death angels or something? but not any more, this whole city will be bowing down to me!" Jeremy said "how do you intend to do that, peg?" Niko replied "well, since you're gonna die anyways, i think i'll tell you, first i'm gonna rob you and all your other friends, then i'm gonna send a message to Liberty city that the Pegorino's are not to be fucked with." Jeremy said, "and how do you intend to do that?" Niko said "You know that new skyscraper in Algonquin? The one built by this Arab guy, Yusuf something? He said that his skyscraper is gonna be taller than any other skyscraper in Liberty city." Jeremy said, "so?" Niko said "well, Yusuf is holding out a big opening party there, with all of the invites going to the most richest of Liberty city, and i managed to send some of the invites to your Irish friend, Packie and your Jamaican friend Little jacob." Jeremy said with an evil smile upon his face, "that's very kind of you." Niko said, "oh but there's one problem, you see these containers here, their explosives with half the power of an atom bomb, now i'm gonna go there and blow the place up real nice and kill all the people inside." Jeremy said, "what? Your fucking insane!" Niko said finally feeling scared, "well, i think this city needs a little insanity to take the Pegorino's more seriously!" Jeremy said, "Okay, we don't need them any more, kill them" Jeremy said, suddenly the man pointing his gun at Niko fell down on the ground with a hole on the side of his head, Niko looked up and saw Terry with the rifle, Niko pulled out his gun and found cover behind one of the containers, then the goons started shooting at him, when he looked around he saw Johnny klebitz and the Lost riding towards Pegorino's goons and shooting at them. "Niko man! Go free your friends, we got you covered!" Johnny said, and with that Niko and Johnny are gonna kick some guido ass.


	4. Chapter 4 : Suicide Mission

A Hitman, a Biker, and a Bouncer

_**Chapter 4, Suicide mission**_

"Florian! Roman! Come on!" Niko said as he guides his cousin and friend towards a safer place away from the line of fire. Niko, Johnny Klebitz and the Lost Brotherhood are fighting for their life's against Pegorino's goons.

"hell yeah! I love you all brothers!" Johnny said, enjoying the fact that their facing an army of Guido's.

"whatever, don't rub that love on me! Just keep shooting these bastards!" Niko said taking cover behind a container with Roman and Florian.

"where the fuck is Jeremy Pegorino?" Niko said looking around.

"That fucking Guido's taking a chopper! There!" Clay Simons said pointing at a helicopter taking off bringing with it, Jeremy Pegorino.

"you're finished you here me? You backstabbing polack! You and all your friends will bow down to the Pegorinooooo's!" Jeremy said flying above Niko and escaping from the war zone.

"Shit! He's getting away" Niko said, he tries to shoot at Jeremy, but ultimately failed, and turned his attentions back to Pegorino's goons.

"Mmmpuuaahh! *gasp* oh man, don't worry cousin, you'll get him!" Roman taking off the cloth in his mouth said to Niko.

"Shit! Is that A.O.D. back there?" Johnny said, looking behind the Pegorino goons was a bunch of deadbeats riding their bikes closing in on them.

"shit, it's been nice knowing you guys!" Terry said, implying that their all totally screwed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

In downtown Algonquin, a wealthy Mr. Yusuf amir with bodyguard Luis Lopez are standing outside a very tall building.

"Ha ha, Look at that Luis! That's the real thang nigga!" Rich developer Yusuf amir said to Luis lopez showing him his newest skyscraper. "beautiful isn't she? Imagine everything you ever needed fitted inside Liberty city's tallest building! Now that is some real shit!"

"yeah, yeah, sure man, uh..look why am i here again?" Luis said looking confused.

"well, you're a cool guy, and i need some managing done for this hot shit." Yusuf said.

"you need what?... look man, Tony's out of town and he told me to come to you for some errands, so what the fuck am i supposed to be doing here man?" Luis said.

"i told you, i need someone i can trust to be my bodyguard in building this thing, and you're a cool guy, i'm sure you can handle this." Yusuf said

"why do you need protection? I mean, not much actually happens in a construction site you know." Luis said

"Terrorists man, fucking terrorist. You don't know when those bastards might show up!" Yusuf said with a hint of fear.

"you're being paranoid man." Luis said.

"look, you're getting paid for this right? So why complain? If nothing goes wrong, well good and you get payed anyway, huh? Good deal right?" Yusuf said, with a business man look on his face.

"okay, whatever man." Luis reluctantly agrees.

Yusuf guides Luis inside the building for some sightseeing, "top floor Luis, Top floor!." Yusuf said inside the elevator.

"top floor it is man." Luis said as he punched in the button of the elevator.

They got in the top floor and saw the opening party, the most glamorous of all parties. It even makes maisonette 9 look like a retirement home. In there Luis saw the richest of the rich in liberty city, seriously high class. "Who're those guys man?" Luis asked to Yusuf, pointing out two men, who don't look very high class. One of them looks Jamaican and is seen smoking, and the other one looks Irish and is bald.

"I've got no idea man! And i don't give a shit as long as they have their invitations, and no one here arrives without and invitation!" Yusuf said.

"and who sent the invitations?" Luis asked.

"no fucking idea." Yusuf replied. "come on Luis, go do some surveillance or some shit."

"surveillance? What the fuck man?" Luis said.

"your my bodyguard right? You protect me, as well as my guests, now excuse me, some of those ladies over there need my company." Yusuf said heading towards a group of ladies in the hot tub.

"Whatever man, whatever." Luis said, watching over the party in the corner of the room.

After a while Luis saw a man looking very anxious, he looks Italian and is wearing a very thick coat with blue jeans and black shoes. The man was covering his coat with his hands as if he was hiding something, Luis went to take a look.

The man went away from the party and headed towards the balcony, Luis followed behind him.

"hey man, is there a problem." Luis said.

"no, no problem." The man said, sweating and looking very nervous.

Luis looked a little closer at his coat, and he saw a time bomb strapped to his chest.

"what the fuck?" Luis said.

The man quickly pulled out a gun.

"shit!" Luis said, he quickly grabbed the man's hand and punched him in the face. The man fainted and Luis panicked, he opened up the man's coat and saw the timer. It was 10 seconds from exploding.

"fuck!" Luis had no choice but to throw the explosives away.

He struggled to take it off the man's coat.

5 seconds left.

"shit shit shit shit." Luis grabbed the body and by instinct threw it off the balcony.

As it fell down, a big explosion erupted and body parts spew to all directions.

"oh God, shit shit shit!" Luis said feeling very scared.

"what the fuck is going on out there?" Yusuf said heading to the balcony looking wet after some playtime in the hot tub.

"err.. boss, we have a problem." Luis said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Alright, speak you ugly fuck." Johnny said pointing a gun at the last guido standing.

"what's Pegorino planing?" Niko said also pointing a gun at him.

"okay, I'll talk, I'll talk, Pe..Pegorino's tryin' to blow the place up right? Well he ain't doing it all crazy and shit, he gonna send some men of his over to the place strapped with time bombs in their chests, so it'll be hard to find 'em, p..p..please don't kill me." The man said.

"he's going to flood the place with suicide bombers, fuck." Johnny said as he shot the man's head.

"Packie and Jacob are over there, we have to go before Pegorino loads all his men inside the building." Niko said.

"well lets go then!, nothing's faster than good old American machinery!" Johnny said.

"okay, let me get my friends first." Niko said going over a container where he told Florian and Roman to hide.

"hey! Florian, Roman! It's okay, you can come out now!" Niko said banging on the door of the container.

Roman burst out of the container and hugged Niko. "oh, thank god cousin, oh you saved me again." Roman said.

"yeah, thanks Niks." Florian said smiling awkwardly at Niko.

"Hey, no problem, come on I'll take you home, i have to go save a bunch of rich people from an exploding skyscraper." Niko said.

"I'm coming with you cousin." Roman said.

"me too Niks." Florian said.

"uh uh no way, you guys are going to go home, i don't want you to get hurt more than you already have." Niko said sounding concern.

"hey, it's what family's for cousin." Roman said patting Niko's shoulder.

"*sigh* okay but stay safe, come on." Niko said

Niko, Florian and, Roman walked out of the container to go back to Johnny and hitch a ride with the lost over to the skyscraper. As the three of them walked over to the lost, Johnny said. "ah Slav, all done? Time to roll!"

"y..you! you! Oh God! S.. stay away from me!" Roman said suddenly feeling very scared and hiding behind Niko.

"yo, what's wrong..." Johnny said, then he remembered.

"you kidnapped me! Cousin, he's the one who kidnapped me!" Roman said to Niko.

"Kidnapped you?" Niko said.

"Cousin?" Johnny said.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 : Family Feud

A Hitman, a Biker, and a Bouncer

_**Chapter 5, Family Feud**_

"You kidnapped my cousin?" Niko said while quickly lifting his gun and pointing it at Johnny klebitz.

The lost quickly lifted their guns as well pointing them at the direction of Niko, defending their club president.

"that was a long time ago, dude!" Johnny said.

"that doesn't change anything!" Niko said.

"yo, you better put down the gun or it'll get real messy." Clay said.

"you put down the gun! Cousin, are you sure he's the guy?" Niko said to Roman.

"I'm sure of it! He kidnapped me and he took me to that warehouse in Bohan and left me there with the Russians!" Roman said cowering in fear behind Niko.

"so? explain yourself!" Niko said to johnny with his gun still high in the air.

"i...i had.."

"you don't need no explainin' to do here john boy." Terry said.

"yes you do! Explain yourself or I'll kill you!" Niko said while cocking his gun.

The lost stepped back a little and they cocked their guns as well.

"drop the gun!"

"explain yourself!"

"drop it Slav!"

"I will kill you!"

"Can everyone shut the fuck up!" Johnny screamed, everyone stood still.

"Look, Niko man, i do need to explain myself, Boys, lay easy." Johnny said.

Niko put away his gun and listened. "well? Explain."

"Okay, months ago, my friend Ashley was in debt with a bunch of Russian guys, she called me, asks me to come to her house, when i got there the Russians told me i had to kidnap..uh.. Roman here if i don't want Ashley to be killed, so uh...i guess you know what comes after that."

Niko immediately understood Johnny's situation, because Niko too had been in situations such as those, but Niko is still in doubt.

"uhh.. cousin, i think i understand what he's been through." Roman said.

"what?" Niko asked.

"well, I've been in debt for a long time and you come a long way just to keep me out of trouble, so this Johnny guy reminds me of you." Roman said.

Niko stood there for a moment, then Johnny said.

"so.. how 'bout it Slav?" Johnny asked.

"Let's roll." Niko said with a smile on his face.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Back at the skyscraper, Yusuf amir and his guests are still partying even after the events of the first explosion.

"Hey man, you think it's safe to party like this? After what happened?" Luis Lopez said to Yusuf amir.

"of course it's safe! This place has the top of the line best security in Liberty city!" Yusuf said, while dancing."

"which is?" Luis asked.

"You!" Yusuf said pointing at Luis.

"look man! That guy that spewed his guts all over your new skyscraper was strapped to a bomb, you hear me a bomb! And there's probably others crawling around here." Luis said.

"no Luis, there are no suicide bombers on my property! The only people here are us and our party guests okay?"

Just they, the sound of a helicopter was heard landing on top of the building.

"just us huh?" Luis said.

"look Luis, I'm a business man, if my guests get hurt or this party gets trashed, the whole building and my reputation will fall apart! So you check out what's going on upstairs while i keep my guests entertained." Yusuf said.

"all right man." Luis agreed and heads to the helipad.

Luis sneaks to the helipad and finds cover behind a large AC unit. As he observes the helipad he sees a huge cargo copter and two dozen men coming out of it, each of them wearing the same coats as the first man that he saw earlier. He then saw an old man coming out of it as well, they all headed down the stairs. Luis speculates that this is a big terrorist attack on the biggest skyscraper in town. He had to go down there and save his boss.

He had to wait until he can be sure all of the bombers are down there, so that he can go down without being spotted. After all of them left he went down to the party floor and found Yusuf.

"Yusuf! Suicide bombers! Dozens of them! Their gonna blow the fuck out of this place!" Luis said.

"keep it down! Come with me!" Yusuf said as he leads Luis into the main office.

"okay what's up nigga?" Yusuf asked.

"i told you man! Terrorists their all over the fuckin' building!" Luis said.

"what?" Yusuf said quickly getting up from his chair.

"there's a cargo copter up on the roof and i saw these Guidos just like the guy earlier, i had to wait so wouldn't get spotted, so their probably all over the fucking building right now!"

"oh shit! Oh shit! We gotta do something!" Yusuf said.

"yeah, lets get the fuck outta here man!" Luis said.

"no! We mustn't let the building fall to pieces!" yusuf said.

"we can't let us and your precious guests fall to pieces either!" Luis said.

"i got it! You've got to kill all those guys!" Yusuf said.

"How you expect me to kill two dozen suicidal Italians?" Luis asked.

"You're right, we need backup call the cops!" Yusuf said.

"uh uh no cops." Luis said.

"why not?" Yusuf asked.

"Cause if we call the cops, you're party will be ruined and those fucks will blow the place up faster." Luis said.

"*sighs* you're right, well what are we gonna do?" Yusuf said.

"I don't know, maybe we should….."

Then all of a sudden gunshots was heard back at the party room.

"oh shit! My party!" Yusuf said.

Luis and Yusuf quickly went outside to look. Luis pulled out his gun and opened the door. The Jamaican he saw earlier has shot one of the bombers.

"Aye man, them bloodclots was strappin' fuckin' bombs all ova they chests, I had to shoot 'em down man." The Jamaican man said.

"What?" Luis asked.

"He shot a guy with a bomb strapped in his chest." His Irish friend said.

"well, that's one down Yusuf and I didn't even had to lift a fing…"

A gunshot was heard again, two Italians came into the room also with bombs, held their shotguns against the party guests, Luis, Yusuf, Little Jacob, and Packie ducked and found cover behind the buffet table.

"Fuck!" Packie said.

"this shit is fucked up man! Fucked up! I and I knew not to go to this party!" Jacob said.

"could you shut the fuck up?" Luis said.

"oh man, were all screwed!" Yusuf said.

All the party guests were screaming but none of them were shot just yet. The Italians seems to be talking to the guests, but is not clear what they are saying. Luis and the others remained were they are.

"You think we can take 'em?" Luis said.

"No way man, their packin' assault shotguns, pierce through your skull like paper." Packie said.

"well, let's just.."

BAM! Another shot was fired, this time at the Italians, Luis and the others went to take a look and they saw a group of bikers led by two familiar faces.

"Hey Niko, looks like they started the party without us!" Johnny said

"Don't worry, i think there's still some leftovers." Niko said

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Impossible Trinity

A Hitman, a Biker, and a Bouncer

**sorry this took a while, i had writers block and wondered where this story was gonna go, i hope this met your expectations :)**

thanks a lot to the support of playboyxxx, nickzambuto and shadowknight1121  
>please review and wait a little while for the final chapter, enjoy!<p>

_**Chapter 6: The Impossible Trinity**_

"so, what now?" Johnny said in the Party room, the place was still filled with scared party goers, and Yusuf has had his hands full making sure that everyone feels safe. Nonetheless things were far from safe. about 12 suicidal Italian mobsters are surrounding the building, 2 of them down, and considering this place is the tallest building in Liberty City, it wasn't going to be easy hunting them down.

Niko, Johnny, and Luis gather to make a plan.

"these guys were wearing heartbeat monitors, if we kill them we kill the bombs." Niko said.

"right, kill 'em and stop this place from blowing the fuck out of us." Luis said.

"if you guys didn't notice, this place is big ass, how are we suppose to find all these bastards?" Johnny said

"you brought your grease monkey biker friends right?" Luis said.

"i prefer the term 'sophisticated bad ass colleges' boy, and yes i did." Johnny said rather annoyed.

"then i suggest we use as many people as we can, how long till the bombs explode?" Niko asked.

"about 25 minutes." Luis said.

"what happens if we don't get it all in time?" Johnny asked.

"the place will blow to bits, then come crumbling down before exploding again, and may i remind you that were in the building?" Luis said.

"why don't we just get out of here?" Johnny said.

"no, not yet, not until i kill that bastard Jeremy Pegorino." Niko said.

"and I've got a job to do, i can't let this building crumble down." Luis said.

"well.. you guys rather stay in a building filled with bombs that will explode in 25 minutes than go outside where it's safe?" Johnny asked.

Niko and Luis nodded.

"well alright then...figured i could use some excitement." Johnny said smiling.

Suddenly, three Guidos entered the room. "what the fuck happ..." before the mobster can finish his sentence, all three of them were killed by Niko, Johnny and Luis.

"5 down, 7 to go." Niko said.

Later, the three of them went to the 10th floor, since they've checked the floors below were empty.

Johnny turned on his walkie talkie. "Clayton man, you got anything?"

"we just iced a Guidos up here, you got 6 left." Said Clay in the Walkie Talkie.

"alright, later." Johnny hung up.

"my man's iced a Guidos up there, we got 6 left." Johnny said.

"good, wait.." Niko said as he signaled the guys to stay put and stay quiet.

They saw a mobster walking around holding a gun towards a few people. Niko aimed slowly and carefully towards the mobsters head and shot it point blank, the people screamed.

"shut up!" Niko yelled.

The people went quiet, very quiet.

"nice man, nice." Johnny said.

"public relation skills, cool." Luis joked.

The three of them eventually went to the 30th floor, since none of the floors below had any mobsters in them. As they walked through a corridor.

"Grenade!" Johnny screamed.

The three of them found shelter in the pillars, until another grenade showed up.

"dammit!" Luis yelled.

They moved back, more grenades came. They tried shooting at them but just couldn't see too well.

Another grenade arrived.

"gaaahhh! Fuck you!" Johnny said as he got out of the cover, grabbed the grenade and threw it back at them, blowing them up in the process, Niko and Luis stared at Johnny.

"what?" Johnny said.

"nothing." Both of them said.

The three of them checked the bodies. there were 2 of them so there's 3 left, and 15 minutes to go.

Niko's walkie talkie turned on.

"Cousin! I've knocked out one of the bombers!" Roman whispered.

"what? Really? Where are you?" Niko said sounding concerned.

"i knocked him out with a frying pan, I'm in the 35th floor." Roman said.

"okay, I'm coming over, if he wakes up knock him out again." Niko said.

"okay cousin." Roman replied as he hung up.

"my cousin knocked out a bomber on the 35th floor, let's go." Niko said.

"you brought your cousin here? It's dangerous man." Luis said.

"well, he didn't leave me with much of a choice." Niko said.

They made their way to the 35th floor after checking out the floors below to make sure no Guidos was lurking about, and saw Roman sitting on the floor with an unconscious mobster.

"nice work Roman." Niko said as he shot the man in the head.

"thanks cuz." Roman said.

"you should get out of here, we've secured the rest of the floors." Niko said.

"okay cousin." Roman said as he ran to the lift.

There was only two mobsters left, then Johnny's walkie talkie went on.

"Johnny, were being held hostage by that old bastard Pegorino and two of his goons." Terry said.

"shit man! Where are you?" Johnny asked.

"were on the Party room, get in here fast!" the walkie talkie went off suddenly.

"Pegorino's in the party room!" Johnny said.

Niko and Luis immediately ran towards the lift, rapidly pressing the up button and ascended towards Pegorino in the party room.

They arrived at the Party room and made their way to the door, and saw all their friends kneeling with their hands on their heads. Pegorino was in the middle of it all with two of his goons.

"give it up you traitors, we've got this building cornered, all my men are here and waiting to blow the fuck out of this place." Jeremy said with confidence.

"think again peg, we've killed all your men! You're the one that's supposed to give up." Niko said.

"wh...what? no! Your lying!" Jeremy said.

"it's over." Niko said slowly lifting his gun.

Jeremy signaled his men to take some of the guest as hostage, as he ran towards the stairs to the top floor.

"coward!" Niko yelled.

"not a step forward." One of the goons said as he held Yusuf hostage.

"or yer friends here die." Another goon said as he held Clay hostage.

Niko put his gun down, to his left was Luis and to his right was Johnny, he nodded at them as a signal. They pulled out a gun from their back pocket, without anyone seeing.

"what are you playing at?" the goon said.

Luis and Johnny quickly pulled out their guns and shot the two goons in the head.

Clay and Yusuf sighed in relief.

"thank us later." Niko said as he, Johnny, and Luis ran towards the stairs to the top floor.

They ran up the long set of stairs, hoping that Pegorino had already gave up and killed himself. But as they opened the door on top of the stairs, they were wrong.

Pegorino was standing in the middle of the top floor. Niko, Johnny, and Luis pulled out their guns and pointed it at Jeremy.

"give it up Peg! No where else to run!" Niko said catching his breath.

"The Pegorino's never run from a fight!" He said.

"well your little brother did." Niko said.

"who was that? Oh yeah little Jimmy... Ah yes, he was always an embarrassment." He said.

"a coward." Niko said

"a low life, not fit to be in the Pegorinos throne." Jeremy said.

"and you know what his greatest flaw was?" Jeremy continued.

"what?" Niko said.

"he never think things through." Jeremy said as he unbuttoned his coat revealing a bomb strapped to his chest. Niko, Johnny, and Luis was shocked they stepped back as Jeremy screamed.

"The Pegorino's will rule this city!"


End file.
